Medical systems that are used for diagnostic purposes such as for stimulating a target nerve or patient's heart often include a lead assembly and a medical device with the lead assembly. The lead assembly may comply with one or more of the IS1, IS4, DF4 standards, or a custom terminal connector design. Further, a header of the medical device (such as an implantable pulse generator) generally includes corresponding connector ports that provide connections to the lead assembly. A proper connection between the leads and the corresponding connector ports is required to allow proper functioning of the system.